


Dinner Party

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Firefighters, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's decided to surprise Keva for her birthday, by inviting all of her girlfriends over for dinner.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



 

Jo was planning a surprise for her girlfriend's birthday, and she really hoped that Keva would like it. She just hoped that it wouldn't be awkward, having everyone that Keva was in a relationship with in the same room, but she wanted Keva to have everyone that she cared for around on her birthday.

Keva had said to Jo once, that she wouldn't mind if she was polyamorous, but Jo wasn't sure that it was for her. She didn't really have the social skills for one relationship, never mind multiple ones, and Jo was happy with Keva, so she didn't see the point of looking for anyone else.

People often thought it was strange that she was monogamous when her girlfriend wasn't, but Jo was happy with the arrangement, and that was all that mattered. They'd been together for a few years and there was no sign that their relationship wasn't going to last the course.

***

Nicola pinned Keva against the shower wall, they didn't have long before Nicola was due at work. Their lips were locked together, little moans escaping as Nicola picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom without breaking their kiss.

Keva loved the feeling of closeness, being wrapped around Nicola and the warmth of her skin as their bodies pressed together. Nicola's fingers were already caressing her bum as she held her tight and when she laid Keva out on the bed, the look of pure lust in Nicola's eyes had Keva smiling in anticipation.

Nicola took her time, kissing her way down over every inch of pale skin, waiting until Keva was breathless just from the touch of her lips before letting her tongue tease at her clit.

Keva groaned out loud as she ran her fingers through Nicola's hair, stroking her head as she set about giving Keva her birthday present. The warmth of Nicola's tongue was so intimate, so gentle that Keva could feel herself getting wetter, her delicate skin aroused and waiting for the next touch as she felt a finger slide inside her, pushing her over the edge, a dizzying orgasm that left her breathless and limp.

Nicola curled in next to her, stroking her sensitive skin as Keva writhed with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

A little alarm blared and Nicola rolled her eyes as she got up. "I'm glad I got to spend a little bit of your birthday with you." Nicola kissed Keva on the forehead as she got dressed. She'd have liked to spend a little bit longer with Keva but work beckoned, that was part of the reason she liked the arrangement that she had with Keva, knowing that she wouldn't demand more than Nicola could give.

"Will I see you on Saturday?" Keva smiled, she looked like an innocent angel, and Nicola could have sworn that it was true sometimes.

"For your 'surprise' birthday dinner?" Nicola laughed, she should have known that Keva would figure it all out, or be behind it in the first place.

"Yes."

"I can't make it, but I've got you a gift. You can wait until Saturday to open it if that's when you're opening the rest of your presents." Nicola handed Keva a box that was about the size of a paperback book, only thicker, and Keva admired the wrapping paper before putting it into her bag.

She stood on her tip-toes and gave Nicola a kiss on the nose, making her laugh again. "I'm sure that I'll love it."

***

Jo had spent all afternoon cooking, and baking to make sure that the dinner was going to be perfect. But as the time got closer she was finding herself more and more nervous about it all. What if Keva didn't like her surprise? What if it was too awkward having everyone in the same room? Keva told her all about her girlfriends, but she'd never met any of them. What if they didn't all get on?

She tried to calm her nerves by wrapping Keva's present, and that took her mind off things for a while. But then there was a knock at the door and Jo felt her heart racing, and her palms were sweaty. She'd made sure that everyone arrived half an hour before Keva was due in from work, so that they could surprise her.

Jo made sure that the nibbles were left out on the table, and that the main dish was cooking away, ready for just after Keva got home.

She took a deep breath before answering the door, and on the other side stood an attractive blonde, similar height to Keva with the most piercing blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Marcia. You must be Jo." Marcia went straight in for a hug and Jo was caught off guard, but Keva was a hugger too, so she was used to it.

"Yes. Come in." Jo showed Marcia through to the living room, and fidgeted with her fingers as she tried to think of something to say. "Help yourself to the food."

"Did you make all this?" Marcia asked, and she took a little bite of a falafel, making little moans of appreciation as she ate.

Jo nodded and Marcia smiled as she picked at the snacks, Jo was just glad that someone liked her food, that was one less worry. "Would you like a drink? I was going to make mojitos."

"That sounds lovely." Marcia smiled and Jo scurried through to the kitchen, usually they just had a few beers but since it was a special occasion, Jo had wanted to try something fancier.

It didn't take long to make the mojitos and she dropped in a few fresh raspberries as garnish, they were left over from dessert so it was a good use of them. As she wandered back through Marcia was playing with her phone but she put it away as Jo handed her a glass.

Jo was just about to take a seat when there was a knock on the door and she wondered which of Marcia's girlfriends it would be. She was sure that she could recognise them from Keva's description.

There was a wave of relief when Jo saw that there were two people standing on the doorstep. Dani, who was a similar height to her, although she was skinny and lanky where Jo was more athletic, Keva had told her that she had a wicked sense of humour. And Steph who was effortlessly beautiful with little effort, dark lips and flowing golden brown hair that was perfectly styled, not a hair out of place.

"Hi, come in." Jo wasn't sure if they were huggers, so she stood by the door, waiting for them to make the first move. Steph gave her a little hug and Dani nodded, saying hi on the way past.

Jo led them to the living room, and introduced them to Marcia before going to get more drinks, putting it in a jug seemed like a practical solution rather than fetching endless glasses, and where Keva was concerned that would just be more efficient.

There was an awkward silence and Jo wasn't sure what to do, so she tried small talk. "What do you all do?"

Marcia and Steph went to talk at the same time and Dani kept quiet, Jo was sure that Keva must have mentioned what they did for a living but she couldn't remember, Keva was friendly with so many people, and without faces to put to names, Jo found herself getting all the little details confused.

Marcia worked with Nicola as a firefighter. Steph was a police officer, and Dani worked in the local library. Jo couldn't work out how Keva would have met a librarian, she wasn't really one for reading, but Dani was striking and Keva seemed to be able to effortlessly attract dates.

"How did you and Keva meet?" Marcia asked, and Jo wasn't sure what Keva would have told them, although she was honest to the point of being brutal so it was unlikely that she'd lied to them.

"We met at uni, but it wasn't until after we graduated that we became a couple." Jo had often wondered what would have happened if she'd been brave enough to admit she had feelings for Keva earlier, although she wasn't sure that her nineteen year old self would have had the social skills to deal with Keva and her poly relationships, so maybe it was for the best that they were friends first. This was Jo had the time to develop some of her relationship skills, and be in a position to actually make it work, which they had.

Jo knew most of the stories of how Keva had met her girlfriends, but she couldn't think of anything else to talk about. What amazed Jo the most was how happy everyone was to talk about these things, she wasn't used to people talking so openly about relationships, and it made a lot of her worries about the evening fade away.

There was the sound of a key in the door, and Jo put her finger to her lips so that everyone was quiet.

"Honey, I'm home." Jo could hear Keva's cheeky smile as she said it.

"I'm in the dining room," Jo called back. Everyone smiled and Jo felt a rush of happiness, she was sure that Keva was going to love it.

Keva stepped through the door and everyone said, "Happy Birthday," as she smiled. Of course she'd worked it out, nothing stayed secret from Keva for long, but as long as she was happy with this, it didn't matter if it was a surprise or not.

Jo went up to give her a hug, and Keva dragged her into a messy kiss, Jo wasn't normally one for public displays of affection but a couple of mojitos had taken away some of her inhibitions. Also getting to know Keva's girlfriends meant that they didn't feel like strangers, so it didn't feel like a public place.

"I can't believe you'd do this for me." Keva went round and gave everyone a kiss, nothing as showy as the kiss she'd given Jo but still more affectionate than a kiss that you would give friends.

"I just wanted you to have everyone that was close to you together." Jo gave Keva a drink and she sipped at it, sniffing the air to try and work out what was for dinner.

"Thank you. You're an angel." Keva looked around and couldn't believe how happy it made her to have everyone together, she wasn't sure it would be a good idea, but now that everyone was sitting here, she couldn't believe that they hadn't done it before.

The night was filled with good food and laughter, swapping stories about each other.

"Nicola will be disappointed that she missed out on the food," Keva said, and Marcia laughed, next time they would have to make sure that it was on a night that Nicola could make.

After dessert Jo clinked her spoon against her glass, waiting for everyone's attention. "A toast to Keva, and to friends." They all brought their glasses together. "We should all hang out together more often."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
